The Heart Will Go On
by justanotherrandomguy
Summary: Dipper and Mabel meet a new friend at school just before summer. Eventually Mabel begins to push Dipper out. When Dipper feels more and more like he and his sister are growing apart, he tries to find ways to stop it. But when he intervenes with Mabel and their friend, it seems that this new friend isn't what he says he is. And it becomes a race to save all three of them.


I'm sorry for those who think I've left my other two stories. But when I got inspiration for this story and another one that I'm going to post, I just had to post them! Sorry again. I've just hit writer's block and can't think of any material for my other stories. Enjoy this one! This is expected to be a very long story.

* * *

The clock ticked. Another minute passed by. It was almost the end of another boring school year. Dipper and I only had three days before the year was over. But it seemed that the time was slowing down with each passing minute. I sighed, and slumped further into my desk. Normally, I'm overly zealous and very enthusiastic. Not today, though. I looked at the time, and only two minutes had passed. I slammed my head on my desk, probably more loudly than intended. I gained the attention of Dipper, who only looked over, and sighed along with me. "Dipper?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm hoping that this day would pass by faster than it feels, too."

"No. That's not it." I looked at him, and held a saddened look.

"Then what is it?" He asked. He seemed more happy than me. But he was clearly still worried.

I sighed once more, and began tapping the desk. "I miss our friends."

"What do you mean? Our friends are right here, in school!" He said, gesturing to the class.

"Don't lie. And I meant our friends in Gravity Falls. You and I made more friends there, than we ever did out here. I miss Candy and Grenda."

"Oh. I miss them, too. And Wendy." He told me.

"And Soos."

"Yeah, and Robbie."

"Waddles."

We kept going on, listing every friend we remembered. I eventually started poking Dipper. "Wamp, wamp!" "Mabel, stop it!" He began laughing, but it stopped when we saw the teacher looking down at us. "Having fun are we?" "Yeah we are!" I responded, proudly. "Well, good. You can have more fun...IN DETENTION!" I slumped down in my chair. I slammed my head into my desk, again. "Pacifica was right. I am silly!" I curled my hands into fists. I hate my silliness! I hate myself! I curled my arms under my head, and began crying.

"You're not weird, or silly!" I knew instantly it was Dipper trying to make me feel better. "That's not going to work again, Dipper." I kept on crying, just letting the tears slide down my face.

"Well, that's a weird nickname for me! I thought that was your brother's name!" I looked up, and there was a new student. "Sorry, I thought you were my brother." I looked to where he would be sitting, and he wasn't there. He probably left for lunch. "That's fine. You wanna go to lunch?" I looked back at him. "By the way..." He handed me a tissue. "You might wanna clean your face up." "Thanks." I grabbed the tissue, and cleaned my face. I stood up after, and we walked to lunch.

"By the way, what's your name?" I asked, realizing that he never told me. "Oh. It's Kris." "Well, Kris...you hungry?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's get going. We don't have long."

* * *

"So let me get this straight...you guys met after class was over?" Dipper asked.

"Yep! Wamp wamp!" I poked Kris in the sides. He laughed, and we began playing around. We laughed for a while, before we finally stopped. It was nearing the end of lunch, and we almost had to leave. "So, Kris...can you hang out after school?" I asked. I tried to sound as non-cliche as I could. "What!? No!" Dipper yelled in his usual, brotherly protective ways.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Uh...guys? I'm still here." We snapped out of our twin rivalry argument, and looked at Kris. "Sorry. Anyway, you wanna hang out?" I asked. He stood there, not responding for a moment. It became silent between the three of us. The moment of silence was very awkward. Eventually he answered. "Sure. I guess. But I can't for long. My mom and dad are sending me out for the summer." "Aww...really?" I asked. I was trying to sound funny while I was sad. It didn't work very well. "Yup. I don't have a choice either. It sucks. And I just moved out here, too."

We sat there, silence enclosing us once more. I must have sat there, not talking for nearly three minutes, before I found something to say. "So, where are they sending you?" But the bell rang right then. "Well, time for class! Gotta go!" I watched as Kris ran off.


End file.
